


Melting

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nudity, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Stripping, s6 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: S6 AU. Skimmons + "Being stuck in a super hot room to the point of needing to take clothes off"
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 82





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month! Skimmons totally banged in space in S6. That's it. That's the post. Enjoy the fic!

"Piper? Davis? Do you copy?" Jemma was only answered with static and she turned off the coms after her fifth attempt to reach out to her two other team members. The current situation was far from ideal. The team had gone to investigate an alien warehouse that was meant to be a previous location that Fitz may have visited. Yet, the deserted place should've been a warning sign. The team split into pairs only for Daisy and Jemma to check out what was essentially the boiler room of the warehouse before the main door closed. The normal valve to twist open had broken off upon their attempt to open the door again. Even Daisy's powers couldn't get them out as it seemed to instead seal the door even more into place. They were trapped in room that was beginning to grow warmer with no communication to the other half of their team.

"Nothing?" Daisy flexed her hands after attempting to quake the door again. Whomever designed these doors was clearly an enemy since it wouldn't budge or fly off the hinges. Upon risk assessment, there was no other exit and if Daisy used her powers on any other particular surface of the room, an explosion could be triggered with the amount of gas containers and nearby fire source. They could only wait it out for help to hopefully arrive. 

"We're too far below, I fear. The signals might be interfered. We can only hope Piper and David realise we've been missing for at least half an hour and find this place." Jemma took a seat against the wall with a frustrated sigh. Pulling at the collar of her jacket, she attempted to fan herself from the heat of the room. She looked up at Daisy who was still staring at the door. "Don't tire yourself out, Daisy. We never know if we might expect some undesired company." 

The Inhuman put her hands on her hip and stepped back. She already had a few beads of sweat upon her brow from exerting her powers in what was an already hot room. "PIPER! DAVIS!" Daisy tried out another loud call to them but surely it was muffled behind the door. "Sorry, I wasn't able to bust the door down like I thought I could."

Jemma shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for leading us down here in the first place. I should've known there would be nothing here." 

Daisy sat down close by her and gave a sympathetic look. "Hey, it was a good hunch. We followed it and we tired at least."

"I just really want to find Fitz. I miss him." 

Stretching out, she placed a gentle hand on Jemma's. "We'll find him. As soon as we hopefully get out of this sauna." Daisy tugged at the zipper of her suit to allow some space and freedom for her neck. 

'Soon' would become a relative term as time began to tick on. 

After thirty minutes, Jemma was taking off her green jacket and quietly cursing at how her bangs stuck to her sweaty forehead. The journey of the zipper on Daisy's suit had reached the bottom as she took off the top part so she was wearing the black tanktop underneath with the pants. Light chatter could only make the time go by while the uncomfortable heat continued to grow. 

The first official hour had reduced activity as the two girls remained unmoving to avoid creating more heat besides what was already surrounding them. Jemma had unbuttoned her shirt so that her torso wasn't suffocating as much beneath the cotton. Daisy had foregone her tanktop and sat in her pants and bra. Jemma's eyes flicked over the tanned expanse of Daisy's torso especially with the defined ab lines. It went without saying that her Inhuman teammate was very much in shape and worked hard. 

The second hour had less apologetic murmurs as Jemma and Daisy had each removed their tight pants, allowing the questionable improvement to their legs being exposed to the heavy air rather than in garments. Jemma somehow kept her partially opened shirt on while she observed her teammate sitting on her uniform pants in only her underwear and bra. It was quite the display of skin as both of their legs were bare but it was necessary to keep cool.

By the third hour, Jemma had opted for resting her eyes. Perhaps sleeping could make the time go quicker but the sticky heat certainly made the attempt difficult. She had abandoned her shirt after seeing it held a dark, thin patch of sweat on the back. Jemma realised she had been reduced to her undergarments. Her bra felt slightly drenched from the sweat that was collecting at her chest. She was exhausted from the waiting which was why her eyelids felt heavy. A small noise from Daisy's direction drew her attention. 

The blonde had reached for the hem of her sportsbra and began to pull it up and over her head. Jemma swallowed thickly as Daisy's breasts dropped into view. The tight garment presented a struggle as she tried to pull it above her head while it seemed her hair was getting tangled in the mess. Jemma rose from her position to assist her. "Hold on, I'll help you out." The scientist attempted to untangle some of the blonde locks of hair that were preventing the swift removal of her bra. It allowed her quite the view of looking directly down onto the valley of Daisy's breasts. Soon enough, the offending garment was finally over her head with a tired sigh falling from Daisy's mouth.

"That was a struggle and a bit." She chuckled as she threw her sportsbra on the pile of her uniform. "Thanks, Jem." 

She nodded and returned to her original seat. "You're welcome." It was an enticing sight as Daisy bunched her hair up with both hands to keep it behind her back, leaving her chest completely exposed. Perhaps it was the dehydration talking but Jemma took note of the sheen of sweat that covered Daisy's sternum. It allowed a glistening quality to her tits especially with how the light overhead was hitting her skin. Without intending to, Jemma squeezed her thighs together and managed the silly examination that Daisy had a great pair of plump breasts. 

"Enjoying the view?"

She snapped her gaze back up with a dumbfounded blink. "Pardon?"

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "You were staring at my boobs."

Being caught out, Jemma felt another flush of heat reach her face which didn't help since she was already feeling quite hot. "I-I didn't mean-I'm sorry -" 

Daisy waved a hand to silence her friend's stammering. "It's fine. I'm just teasing you. We're both girls, anyway. It's getting way hot in here and I needed to let my coconuts breathe." 

Feeling relieved, Jemma laughed at her comment. "That's what you call them?"

"Among other things." She shrugged. "It's just my sportsbra is really tight and then the underboob sweat was killing me."

"Oh yes, it's the worst." Jemma nodded in agreement as she shifted her back against the wall. 

Daisy pointed to her. "What about you? You should let yours breathe." 

Realising what the suggestion was, Jemma looked down at her chest. By now, her bra definitely did feel soaked to a certain degree. "I suppose that's well-advised." She leaned forward to allow access for her hands to unclip her bra. There was no time for being shy as it was overpowered by the freeing sensation of her tits away from the fabric of her bra. Jemma gave a satisfied huff and tossed it on top of her other clothes. 

"There you go." Daisy's hand formed a thumbs up as her teammate got comfortable. Watching her lean back, she took her turn to study Jemma's perky, pale breasts. She only held a light gloss of sweat over her chest.

The two of them settled back in a comfortable silence. It was definitely a strange development for them to be sitting trapped in a boiler room only in their underwear like it was a sauna. Daisy had begun to doze off too as she decided to lie down on top of her clothes. Jemma rested her head back against the wall while sitting up.

It was another rough half hour that involved Jemma drifting in and out of sleep. The forward dip of her head would occasionally snap her back awake only to look ahead and check on her teammate. Daisy remained sprawled out on her clothes with her toned, tanned legs stretched out with an elevated knee. Her black panties sat low on her hips and Jemma entertained the thought of the garment moving lower. Her eyes kept tracking along her body up to her tits. Every breath made her chest rise and descend softly while the sight of her dark nipples made Jemma’s panties damp for other reasons besides sweat. Arriving at Daisy’s peaceful face as she appeared to be deep in sleep, Jemma let her eyes shut again while resting against the wall.

It seemed she wasn’t the only one checking on her friend. Jemma was woken the next time by a gentle push against her forehead. Feeling relief from the sore spot in her neck that was growing from her uncomfortable position, she cracked her eyes open. What was in front of her felt like a heat-induced hallucination as she saw Daisy on her hands and knees with one hand still being in Jemma’s hair after pushing her head back. Her sweat-slicken breasts were dangling so close that Jemma’s breath hitched. Looking up to see Daisy’s concerned face, she swallowed to clear her already dry throat. “Thanks.” 

She cracked a tired smile. “No problem. You just looked uncomfortable.” Daisy finally moved her hand away from Jemma’s hair and sat back on her feet in a kneeling position. “Tell me this, Jem.”

“Hm,” She sat up properly against the wall to match her teammate’s upright position.

“How long can people usually last in super-hot rooms?” Daisy flicked her hair behind her sweaty shoulder.

Jemma looked off to the side. “Usually, humans can last without water for 3 days but we do have an extra factor of intense heat from this boiler room.” She grimaced as she felt the shift of dampness between her back and the wall.

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

The scientist snapped her head back to Daisy whose eyes seemed heavy or even glazed over. “What do you mean?”

“Being alone in this room for hours. No way out. No other way to make the time go by until the others find us. Not knowing for sure if they will find us.” Daisy spoke with a slow, husky tone as her hands moved to her hips. Her fingers hooked into the waistline of her panties. She rose up on her knees, not removing her eyes from Jemma’s while her thumbs dragged the delicate garment down.

Her jaw dropped and she dared to glance down to see Daisy’s underwear move down her thighs till they hit the floor at her knees. Jemma’s eyes were glued to her now exposed hairless cunt. Her pink folds glistening with arousal. Jemma’s brain was in a tailspin after remembering the earlier thought that had now manifested in front of her.

Seeing the dumbfounded look on her face, Daisy broke the silence. "Why else do you think I'm sweating, Jem? You think it's easy seeing you almost naked like this? You think I haven’t noticed you looking at me?” She held a cheeky grin as she balanced on each knee to remove her panties completely down her legs. “Well, you probably haven’t noticed me looking at you either."

Jemma felt a damp rush between her legs as she watched Daisy bite her own lip. Her eyes scanned over Jemma’s body and she had to squeeze her thighs together once more. “I-I thought I was being silly and it was the heatstroke talking.”

Daisy shuffled over until she was straddling Jemma’s knees. “I guess it’s just been a build-up after these last couple of months together.” She reached for her friend’s hand. “I don’t know about you but I’ve been waiting for a real moment alone and now, I guess this is it.” Daisy rested a hand on Jemma’s shoulder while leaning down closer to her face. “If you let me.”

The dim lighting cast a mesmerising glow to Daisy’s face and skin. Here she was, completely naked and inches away from Jemma’s hungry touch. Staring at Daisy’s mouth, her rationality was fading fast about trying to discern if this was a fantasy brought on by dehydration or if this was reality. Not wanting to leave her hanging, Jemma launched forward crashing her lips against Daisy’s.

She let out a squeak due to being caught by surprise by Jemma’s enthusiasm. It soon dissolved into a whimper though as Daisy kissed her just as hard letting her lips melt against hers. Feeling adventurous, her tongue slipped into Jemma’s mouth and it set them both alight. This moment almost serving as a quenching of their thirst while being stuck in this room.

Jemma let her tongue slide against Daisy’s while she pulled her body in closer. One hand threaded through her blonde locks while her other hand was still being held by Daisy who was guiding it along the skin of her torso. Her hand slid up her sweaty torso until it cupped her breast. Jemma’s heartrate spiked at finally being able to touch Daisy’s tits. She squeezed the globe embracing the round weight in her hands before her fingers plucked the stiff peaks of her nipples. Jemma heard a sigh escape Daisy’s mouth while she flicked the hardened nubs with her thumb. Her mouth began to move away along her jawline, nipping at her neck as she pulled Daisy’s hair to expose the skin. Licking the salty taste off her skin made Jemma’s core throb.

Knowing where her mouth was going, Daisy elevated herself on her knees pushing her breasts into Jemma’s face. The dark-haired woman held a drunk glaze in her eyes as she rested her head against Daisy’s sternum. Distracting Jemma, she grabbed hand letting it slide back down her body downwards. Guiding it to the space between her legs, Daisy gasped as her hand cupped her pussy. With Jemma’s mouth lavishing her breasts and her palm rubbing against her folds, Daisy couldn’t control the rising volume of her moans. She threw her head back, eyes shut tight while her nipples were sucked and grazed by teeth. Daisy bit her lip hard while grinding her hips down onto Jemma’s hand where her fingers were deep inside her now stroking her inner walls. She could no longer feel the heat of the boiler room and instead the fire building in her core from Jemma’s touch.

She was utterly lost in it. Jemma had her eyes closed focused on tracing Daisy’s taut nipple with her tongue and the growing wetness between her legs. She never would’ve guessed a mission would lead to her being stuck in a hot room, followed by them slowly stripping before they were both naked and giving into the attraction. She could forget about everything else since nothing felt better than having Daisy’s breast in her mouth and fingering her.

“Wait,” The strained note in Daisy’s voice caused Jemma to open her eyes and look up. Flashing a smile to ease her worry, Daisy moved a little back, groaning as Jemma’s fingers slipped from her cunt. She reached for Jemma’s underwear. “This can’t all just be about me.”

Assisting her, Jemma shakily lifted her butt up to peel her panties off. Daisy pulled them cleanly down her legs and tossed them aside before standing up to offer a hand to her. Jemma stood up as well with Daisy’s help, confused for a moment until she saw that they were moving to the makeshift rug of her clothes.

Daisy hadn’t let go of Jemma’s hand as they both moved down onto the pile of clothes. They sat down facing each other while Daisy began positioning them so that Jemma’s leg was hooked over her hip and their cunts were aligned. An exhilarated giggle escaped Jemma as she pressed her dripping core against Daisy’s. She held a devilish look while reaching between them, hooking her fingers inside Jemma to feel out her inner walls.

Jemma’s eyes rolled back, her hips immediately jerking against Daisy’s hand to let her deeper inside. She whimpered in disappointment as the venturing fingers retreated. Yet, she opened her eyes to a sensual sight of Daisy putting those same fingers in her mouth to taste her. The way she licked her fingers clean made Jemma whine in frustration at the intense throb in her pussy.

Hugging her leg tightly, Daisy leaned back on her hands for leverage as she began grinding her cunt against Jemma’s. They began to move slowly, dictating a rhythm as their slick folds rubbed against each other. The air was filled with their incoherent mewls and sighs along with the slapping of skin between their tangled legs. Daisy felt Jemma’s outstretched hand clutch her breast as she leaned forward. The new position making them scissor harder in an attempt to chase their sweet release.

Jemma’s mouth fell open as the pressure was building. She was struggling to keep her eyes open and watch Daisy’s face twisted in pleasure. Her leg began shaking slightly in fatigue from their frenzied movements but Jemma persisted through after glancing at their pink, swollen folds meeting each other with blissful friction. She kept her grip on Daisy’s breast and gripped her leg hooked over her thigh.

Daisy’s hips jerked desperately against Jemma’s now that she was so close. She slipped her fingers into her own mouth quickly before bringing them closer to Jemma’s pussy. She sought out her clit between their wet folds and flicked it furiously. Watching Jemma lean her head back with her chest heaving, Daisy used the last ounce of her energy to bounce her hips harder against Jemma until finally, she let out a sharp gasp and the pressure within her erupted causing her body to spasm. 

Feeling Daisy’s muscles tighten, Jemma followed her closely after as she writhed against her fingers pressed against her clit. The two of them were a messy mix of cries and moans while their thighs were covered in each other’s sticky release. The girls fell back into a reclined position on top of Daisy’s clothes. Their orgasms having taken their energy and increased the sweat on their bodies. Jemma felt lightheaded while Daisy sensed her legs trembling against Jemma’s. Neither of them moved their intertwined legs away as they laid in the afterglow.

A loud knock from the other side rung through the room. “Anyone in there?”

The recognisable voice made Daisy and Jemma shoot up in panic. “P-Piper? Is that you?” Jemma’s voice was shaky as she attempted to stand up. Foolishly, she almost tumbled forward due to her legs still recovering from what they just did.

“Jemma! Daisy! You guys in there? We’ve been searching all over for you.” Piper answered from the other side.

Daisy was standing up now attempting to put her pants back on quickly, foregoing her panties that were tossed aside on the other side of the room. “Yeah, we’ve been waiting for you. We’re trapped.”

“I figured. Otherwise, I don’t know what the hell you’ve been doing in this room wasting almost 4 hours while we were looking for you.”

Jemma and Daisy caught each other’s eyes with an embarrassed expression while still in the middle of dressing up again. Jemma realised her panties had gone missing and instead went straight to putting her pants on. 

“Davis, give me a hand.” At Piper’s request, they heard the sound of something hitting the metal door on the other side before the beeps of a device followed.

Daisy didn’t bother putting her tight sports bra back on and instead put her tank top on followed by the jacket of her suit. Jemma was rushing to redo the tedious buttons of her shirt before putting her jacket on. By the time the two of them were up to putting their shoes, Davis called from the other side.

“Stand clear of the door!”

The two of them moved aside and quickly pocketed their undergarments. After a click, the metal door creaked as it fell forward finally granting them an exit. Piper and Davis peeked through before beckoning them out.

“Geez, how did you guys survive the boiler room?”

Jemma and Daisy shared a glance noticing the sweat that still soaked their clothes and the blush in their cheeks. Jemma cleared her throat. “It doesn’t matter. We’re just thankful you finally got us.”

Davis nodded. “Well, come on. Let’s get back on the ship.” Him and Piper led the way down the hallway while the other two followed.

Jemma reached over quietly for Daisy’s hand, squeezing it briefly and giving a wink. "We can...continue what we started back on the ship."

Feeling her heart race, Daisy returned a hopeful grin before they jogged after Davis and Piper. 


End file.
